East Empire Trading Company
The East Empire Trading Company, also known as the East Empire Trading Co., or the EETC,Dialogue with Delvin Mallory is a powerful, multi-national, "monopolistic mercantilist"Dialogue with citizens trading company in Tamriel, that is controlled by the Empire. It is also a joinable faction in expansion , and is also encountered in . History Third Era When exactly the East Empire Company was founded is unknown, but it first appeared in . It is however known that it has existed at least for 5 centuries in 4E 201, meaning that it has existed since at least 3E 134.First Letter from EEC In the year 3E 427, the East Empire Company had holdings on Vvardenfell district of Morrowind, with Ebonheart and Caldera being noteworthy locations."Ebonheart" dialogue topic in Appearance of East Empire Warehouses in Ebonheart in Guide to Vvardenfell They also sought to expand to Solstheim due to the large quantity of Raw Ebony which was found there.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I In a few months, the town known as Raven Rock was built, where employees of the Company started mining for Ebony. Though some competition existed between the lawful ruler of the land, Carnius Magius, and his second-in-command, Falco Galenus, this proved to ultimately be no problem for the Company's interests.Events of Making a Choice The ebony that the town yielded was exported to Windhelm in Skyrim. Only 5 years later, the town was home to over 30 people, most of which relied on the mine for an income. The town was nearly exclusively Imperial, though some Nords were drawn to the town as well due to the value of the ebony. Prior to the Oblivion Crisis breaking out, the Nords of Solstheim sought to conquer the island of Solstheim, fighting against the garrison of Raven Rock, which was stationed at Fort Frostmoth.Dialogue with Neville Though many Imperial soldiers died, the Nords were unsuccesful in claiming the island. It is unknown if the wealth of Raven Rock played a part in this. When the Oblivion Crisis did take place, it was said that Raven Rock was spared most of its damage due to there being no record of Oblivion Gates on Solstheim. As a result, everyone was still going to work as they had done the years before. What happened to the guard force stationed on Solstheim is contradicted. While History of Raven Rock, Vol. I claims that the bulk of the Legionnaires stationed on Solstheim were recalled to Cyrodiil, Chancellor Ocato of the Elder Council said that he had been pleading for troops for Cyrodiil for weeks, but was not granted them due to the Imperial army already being fully committed in the other provinces.Dialogue with Ocato Ocato also did not want to risk the other provinces becoming upset and resulting in a full-scale political crisis by him recalling the Legions. Fourth Era After the Oblivion Crisis had ended and the Fourth Era began, House Redoran, which had lost Ald'ruhn, negotiated with the Company on being allowed entry to the town. The Company agreed, and the Redoran began to follow the mining live. The situation was well under control until in 4E 5, the Red Mountain erupted, resulting in the garrison at Fort Frostmoth being wiped out.A Letter to Selina IV While the Company itself had created a wall while constructing Raven Rock,Events of building Raven Rock in it was destroyed by the events of the eruption. Most of the population of Raven Rock was, ironically, saved by working in the mine, as the people were safe from the blast. Due to the destruction of Fort Frostmoth, there were only a few guards, as the others had died during the eruption. Due to this, Brara Morvayn brought in the Redoran Guard to replace the fallen Imperial soldiers, and have been guarding the city ever since. During this time, the ash storms from the eruption made life on Raven Rock difficult.History of Raven Rock, Vol. II As such, Brara Morvayn proposed to construct the Bulwark, a wall surrounding Raven Rock in defense against the ash storms. Morvayn's idea was quickly accepted and funded by the company, and resulted in the population being able to work as they had done before. In 4E 10, the Company asked Gratian Caerellius to go to Solstheim due to the uncovery of a Nordic burial under the Raven Rock Mines, due to him being from Solstheim originally.Gratian's Journal This investigation would prove to be a waste of time, however, as Gratian died when he tried to take the Bloodskal Blade with him to the outside world, due to being beset by Draugr. In 4E 16, when Skyrim offered Solstheim to the Dunmer people, the Company had to abandon the settlement due to Morrowind being independent from the Empire. As a result of the power changing hands from the Company to the Redoran, most Imperials left the town and returned to Cyrodiil. In 4E 201, a local Dunmer of Raven Rock, Fethis Alor asked in a letter to Vittoria Vici if the Company wanted to buy his business on Raven Rock, but was declined due to the Company not seeing any financial advantage to setting up business on the island of Solstheim. In Skyrim, the Thieves Guild was trying to gain some influence in the company, but were ultimately unsuccesful.East Empire Connection At the same time, the Company itself had problems with pirates,Dialogue with Orthus Endario resulting in Solitude's Warehouse not getting new shipments, and the office in Windhelm not being able to function.Dialogue with Hold Guards at the door to the East Empire Company Warehouse Due to the lack of soldiers as a result of the Skyrim Civil War, the company itself had limited forces to spare. Sending troops out would result in less security for the company. Aside from which, they did not know the base of operations of the pirates, nor did they think attacking single ships would solve the problem. It turned out that Clan Shatter-Shield had been hiring the Blood Horker pirates to raid the East Empire Company's ships, while their own shipments would gain more profit due to the lack of alternatives.Suvaris Atheron's Logbook After the pirate issue was resolved, the Company would not dock ships in Windhelm, but Solitude regained its trade, Windhelm would now be used for paperwork. Locations The East Empire trading company has holdings in many eastern territories of the Cyrodilic Empire, such as Morrowind, Skyrim and Solstheim. The company owns the East Empire Company Warehouse just outside of Solitude and offices in Windhelm. It has a monopoly over trade in the Eastern Provinces, this is primarily due to the fact that the company is chartered by the Emperor of Tamriel, whose Legions also protect it.Dialogue with Galas Drenim Trade The East Empire Company also controls the trade of kwama eggs, Telvanni Bug Musk, mazte, sujamma and other local products of Morrowind as well as imports, such as flin and Cyrodiilic Brandy. The high price of flin imports may be attributed to the Company's complete control on prices, due to lack of competition. In Morrowind, they have made the trade of Raw Ebony and Dwemer artifacts illegal.Dialogue in Those under the employ of the Company can get certificates which are worth a number of gold.EEC Stock Certificate These certificates can be used to pay off bounties.Events of Influences Many senior ranking officers in the company are seen as corrupt and are resented by some people in the provinces, who see the businessmen as Imperial colonials robbing the local resources. The East Empire Company provides employment and financial stability to the Empire. House Hlaalu and the East Empire Company, who owns the Caldera Mining Company, in the town of Caldera, compete over ebony business.Events in the "Ebony Trade" quest Offices The East Empire Company has offices in Ebonheart, Caldera, Fort Frostmoth and the new ebony mining colony in Raven Rock on Solstheim in Morrowind. In Skyrim, the Company has offices in Windhelm and a large warehouse and offices under Solitude. Its headquarters are in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, it also has large warehouses in the Waterfront District of the city. Every company chapter is headed by a Factor who directs and controls the affairs of the company in his region. As a high-ranking official of the company, they have the right to construct an estate on the company premises, such as the large Factor Estate adjacent to the company's ebony mine inside of Raven Rock. Joining the East Empire Company During the events of , it is possible for the Nerevarine to join the company by interacting with Carnius Magius and rise in their ranks to complete quests. Ranks Quests Morrowind *Epony Trade *Liberate the Limeware Solstheim This quest splits into 2 questlines after the quest "Making a Choice." Quests for Falco are marked labeled (Falco) and quests for Carnius are labeled (Carnius) *Establish the Mine *A Blocked Door *Missing Supply Ship *Making a Choice *Setting up Shop *Supply Route Problems *To Catch a Thief (Falco) *Aiding and Abetting (Carnius) *Bar Brawl *Discovery in the Mine *Race Against the Clock (Falco) *Stop the Messenger (Carnius) *Razing the Forest *Hiring Guards *Protect Falco (Falco) *The Assassin (Carnius) *Under Siege(Falco) *Drastic Measures (Carnius) *The Factor's Estate Skyrim *Scoundrel's Folly *Rise in the East Solstheim *The Final Descent *Pain in the Necklace Members The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Morrowind *Bolrin *Canctunian Ponius *Fiiriel *Haening *J'Zhirr *Okan-Shei *Shazgob gra-Luzgan *Siltalaure *Thoromlallor The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Solstheim *Afer Flaccus *Alcedonia Amnis *Aldam Berendus *Apronia Alfena *Carnius Magius *Constans Atrius *Dralora Favelnim *Falco Galenus *Gamin Girith *Garnas Uvalen *Gidar Verothan *Gratian Caerellius *Sabinus Oranius *Sathyn Andrano *Seler Favelnim *Unel Lloran *Uryn Maren The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Solstheim *Gratian Caerellius *Crescius Caerellius *Gjalund Salt-Sage The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skyrim *Gulum-Ei *Orthus Endario *Aquillius Aeresius *Adelaisa Vendicci *Vittoria Vici *Razelan *Snorreid Trivia *Because the EEC was added as a faction by , the East Empire Members found in Ebonheart, on Vvardenfell, are not integrated into the faction. *The East Empire Trading Company shares many similarities with the real-life British and Dutch East India Companies. Like its game counterpart, the company was sanctioned and partly funded by the British state who also granted them a complete monopoly over the British Empire's eastern trade. Further similarity is seen in the corrupt nature and political power of the East Empire Trading Company, which the East India Company was infamous for. *After the quest for re-opening the company is completed, Hold Guards will sometimes thank the player and say that they are going to have the company import them "some Aged Breton Cheese." *Despite being a strong economic power, and granting the Empire part of their income, the Empire finances, and protects, the Company. The Emperor also elects the board of leading figures of the Company. Appearances * ** * ** de:Ost-Kaiserliche Handelsgesellschaft es:Compañía del Imperio Oriental ru:Восточная имперская компания (фракция) nl:Oost-Keizerrijk Handelsgezelschap Category:Bloodmoon: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Companies